My World
by Sorrow
Summary: CHAPTER SIX! The world of Amazons and Romans collide. "Oh really? So do I make you happy?" "You dont seem like a very happy person..."
1. Two Worlds: prologue

My World

**My World**

~I don't own any of the characters in gundam wing. I do own Connie, Lindsey, Tiffany, and Joanna.   
1/RP, 2/HS, 3/D, 4/C, 5/S......this is a totally AU fic! 

Chapter1- Two worlds: prologue

~Amazon camp:

"The Romans constantly try to contour us! We constantly tell them that we can not be concurred! And they won't listen! The only way to make them realize that we won't be going any where, is to go to war and win!!" said Queen Joanna of the Amazon tribe, looking at her people around the fire. Soon shouts and yells of "war!" and "we will crush them" spread through the village.

"Under the circumstances, we will need an err to the throne. And I have chosen that one person. She is the greatest warrior in this village and will lead us into battle. She will be our general! That woman is Relena!" cheers erupted through the village. Relena stepped up to Queen Joanna and excepted her destiny. Relena was wearing a deer skin, sleeveless top that stopped about an inch above her belly-button. She had a blue skirt that went down to her ankles and had two slits on both sides of her legs that stopped at mid thigh, and ankle high deer skin boots. She had a yellow cape that brushed the grown when walking. Her hair was shoulder length and curly, and her eyes were a cold but beautiful blue. Joanna placed a crown on top of her head. The crown was made of bone and had beads that came down over her for-head, but stopped just before her eyebrows. Lace was attached to the crown to cover the top of her head.

"Do you except the title of princess of the Amazons?" asked the Queen

"I except all responsibility." said Relena. Then cheers again erupted through the village.

"Then let the festival begin. But first you must go through the ritual." said Queen Joanna as she handed Relena a bowl of blood. She drank it and blood dripped down her mouth reaching the top of her stomach. She felt a little disy and started swaying. She jumped into the crowd and stood looking at the Queen.

"RELENA!!!" yelled a woman from the crowd. She threw Relena a spear and said. "You must defeat the beast! Then you will be excepted as our mother." said the woman. Then a bear came out of one of the huts, with a chain around its neck. The women released the chains and let the beast charge towards Relena. Before it could scratch her with its massive claws, she tumbled under its legs, jumped onto its back and brought the spear around the bear's neck. The crowd cheered. The bear passed out due to lack of oxygen. Relena jumped off its back and slit its stomach open.

"The beast is dead." said Relena

"Then we feast and you now will have your gift." said the queen as she handed Relena a pouch. Relena looked into the pouch and out popped a wolf pup.

"What will you name it Relena?" asked Queen Joanna

" I shall call him Arrow." she said and picked up the pup and held it in her arms. After they fed on the bear (cooked). They started dancing around the fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~In the woods; on a tree:

"Wow that was so cool!" said Duo watching Relena

"Yah but don't forget that they're our enemies." said Heero

"Yah I know...but you have to admit that it was cool and she is hot!" said Duo

"Come on Duo...we can't think about that now." said Heero

"Sooo...you agree with me?" asked Duo. Heero shot him a quick glance and resumed looking at the tribe.

"I knew it!!!" said Duo

"Come on we have to report back to camp. Just think, three more years of training and we'll be able to fight." said Heero as he jumped down from the tree.

"We'll be what..21? That's old!"

"Please...Duo were 18, what don't you think is old?" asked Duo as he was walking in the opposite direction of camp

"Well its between 1 and19." said Duo following Heero

"You said Being 15 was old...oh wait you said the same thing for being 18!" 

"Well you know me..." said Duo before getting cut off by Heero

"Shut up!" said Heero

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a feild; the battle ground:

"Were surrounded!" yelled Relena over the sound of battle

"Yah but what can we do?" asked Sally

"I'll hate doing this but we have no choice...RETREAT!!! " she yelled "Arrow come!" they fled towards there village.

"Look!" said Hildie as she pointed to the smoke coming from the forest.

"NO!!! The village!!!" screamed Relena as she ran towards the village. Once there she found children and elderly nailed to crosses. The last cross that she came across, had Queen Joanna nailed to it. "NO!!! Cut her down" she screamed

"I'm sorry my queen, I should have been here to protect you." she said, holding the queen in her arms

"You couldn't do anything child...don't blame yourself...you must protect the...*cough* you must protect the village for me from now on." she said

"I will I promise, and I will avenge your death." said Relena as Joanna took her last breath. Relena stood up and looked at her people

"I am now your new queen!! We must avenge our lost and tend to our wounded. There is no time to morn!" said Relena. All the women in the tribe bowed there heads " Look around! The Romans did this! They must all die! There will be no survivors!" she yelled. The tribe yelled and screamed and Relena became there new mother.

That was the last time Relena and her tribe held any pity for anyone. That was the last time there was emotion in the tribe. And that was the last time that thy would ever loose a battle, until...


	2. War

My World

**My World**

chapter2- "War"  
copyright date-July 13, 2001

The Roman camp: 3 years later...they are all 21

"Man I can't believe that you became the general. We just finished training also. The only thing is that it cost you your humanity." said Duo

"Hnn..." said Heero as he resumed looking at the map. "Ok...group one from the east, group two from the south, group three from the west, and group four from the north. Well block all possible escape routs." said Heero talking to the group of men that stood in front of them.

"Excellent choice sir." said Wufei

"Who is going to lead each group?" asked Quatre.

"You will lead group 4, Trowa group 1, Wufei leads group 3, and Sage will lead group 2. Any Questions?" asked Heero

"What about you and Duo sir?" asked Sage

"Duo and I will stay here and study the map of Greece to see if we concord everything. And if you get into trouble we will send reinforcements." Said Heero 

"Is that all?" asked Heero. When he didn't get a response he said, "Good then you are dismissed." and everyone left the tent except Heero and Duo.

"By 5:00 today 'that tribe' of women will be concord." said Heero

"That's only 2 hours from now. Don't you think it will take longer?"

"Our troops are well trained and on there way to there positions. What could go wrong? They are not that strong to begin with. Honestly what can a group of woman do?" said Heero as he walked out of the tent.

"Boy do I hope your right." said Duo before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The main village tent:

"Our spy has told us that the Romans will be attacking in two hours. They want a fight? Well give it to them. I will lead group one. That will consist of Hildie, me, Sally, Connie, Dorothy, Lindsey, and Catherine. That will be our decoy group. once they attack our group, all of the others will come out of there hiding places and attack them from behind. Ready! Move out!" commanded Relena. The whole tribe moved out to there positions and waited for their commands. Relena no longer wore the long blue skirt. She wore a short deer skin skirt one that came up to mid thigh with two slits coming up half way. Her boots cape up to the shin. (if you've seen Xena you will know what I'm talking about.) She kept her hair the same way and had the same shirt. "Arrow come" she said to a now very large arrow while she mounted her horse named Spirit. Spirit was all white except for the two front legs that are black and a black diamond on its head. Hildie, Sally Connie, Dorothy, and Lindsey, did the same. Hildie's horse had white legs with brown spots and that came up to the tip of its nose. The rest was brown. Sally's horse was black with white hooves, Dorothy's was a light brown, and the rest were all a dark brown. The 5 women moved to the field while the rest of the tribe took there positions in trees, under ground, behind rocks, and in water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

20 min. later in the field:

"There coming!" screamed Connie as she pointed to a hill.

"They're over there!" said Lindsey pointing to the trees behind them

"No...they're there!" said Dorothy pointing to the field. 

"No...they're surrounding us...just as I planned...perfect" said Relena as she drew a sward. 

"Steady..." said Relena

"look..." said Connie referring to their weapons

"steady..." said Relena

"there right in front of us..." said Lindsey

"Steady.....NOW !!!!" screamed Relena as all the amazons came out of their hiding places. Every one stopped and looked around them.

"ATTACK!!!" screamed Relena as she cut off this guys head and side kicked another one. Every one stared fighting each other. Relena started to fight Sage, Sally started to fight Wufie, Dorothy started to fight Quatra, and Catherine was fighting Trowa.

"You are a worthy fighter...I must know your name before I kill you." said Wufei

"Sally Po...you?" she said as she dodged another blow 

"Wufei Change." he said as he dodged one of her blows

~"Fight well...what is your name?" asked Quatre as he blocked a blow

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you who your executioner is...I am Dorothy Catalonia"

~"Not bad...who are you and who tought you...?" asked Trowa

" I am Catherine Bloom...my...my mother trained me." said Catherine as she did a back flip

"She must be very proud of you...what the Mrs. name may I ask" asked Trowa

"NO...not my real mother...our mother...the tribe's mother." said Catherine "My mother is dead. Killed by the Romans three years ago!" she screamed as she cut his arm

"Whats her name..." he asked

"Relena" replied

"what does she look like?" he asked

"Why do you need to ask when she is right behind you.." said Catherine. Trowa looked at the beautiful woman that was fighting Sage.

"But she is wise..." she said as she dodged a blow

~"When I kill you I will eat you for breakfast!" screamed Relena as she disarmed Sage

"What do you have against Romans" he asked

" You killed our mother... my parents when I was little. My father was a Roman and he killed my MOTHER!!!" she screamed as she pushed him down

"I will get revenge..." she said as she got hit in the back of her head. She turned around and killed the man who hit her. She then turned around and heard Connie yell "Retreat! They have reinforcements" Relena looked around. "NO!!! We can still win this!" she screamed. She ran over to Connie who had a smug look on her face, she said, "Once you die I will become leader." Relena looked her in the eye and said in her face, "Traitor" and killed her on the spot. Relena, Sally, Hildie, Dorothy, and Catherine were pushed into a circle and tied up, knocked out and brought back to the roman camp...

***************************************************************************************

No flames and Remember to review .~Sorrow


	3. Moments

My World

**My World**

I don't own gundam wing....so on and so forth.

chapter3-moments  
copyright date-7-17-01

Roman Camp:

"Move it!" screamed Sage in Relena's ear. Pushing her with the back of her hands which were currently tied behind her back. She was constantly stopping trying to make things go a little slower.

"A gentleman says please!" she said as she head butted him with the back of her head. He swayed and fell backwards holding his bloody nose. She jumped over her hands so that they were now in front of her.

"Get her!" he screamed. Then guards came and started to fight Relena with their spears. She grabbed one of the spears, flew it up into the air, and put her hands out in front of her so that when the spear drops it will cut her ropes. Once she was free of her ropes she grabbed the spear off of the ground and started fighting with it. She stabbed one of the solders in the heart and gutted the other one. Then ten solders surrounded her holding spears that were facing her neck. She knew that she would have to be on good behavior if she wanted to live so she dropped the spear and let them tie her up.

"Your lucky that I didn't kill you when I had the chance!" said Relena as she spitted on Sage. He reached his hand out and slapped her hard across the face leaving a hand print. She didn't even flinch as flesh hit flesh. She just stood there glairing at him with her cold eyes.

"Move." he commanded. She did what she was told for the time being, and was brought to a large tent where she met up with her friends.

"What happened to you?" whispered Hildie looking at Relena's slightly red cheek

"I got into a fight." she responded

"Did you win?" asked Dorothy

"I killed two people if that's what your asking" she said

"Who hit you?" asked Catherine

"That guy over their...he hits like a girl. (not everyone in the tribe can fight) It didn't hurt though." she said as she glared at Sage. Then two people came out of the curtain. One with a long braid and violate eyes and the other with messy chocolate colored hair that covered an eye. From what you could tell, he had dark, cold eyes that held no emotion. Hildie glared at the man with the braid, while Relena glared at the one with the messy hair and cold eyes.

"You will bow to the general!" said Sage as he knocked the girls on their knees. When he got to Relena, she jumped over the spear, grabbed it and cut Sage's head off. (YIPPY!!!) She turned and looked at Heero and said with a cold emotionless voice, "I will not bow to one who is not worthy of being bowed to. And I will never bow to a Roman." she said the word 'Roman' with venom in her voice.

"Who are you and why do you resist us?" asked Heero

"We are who we are, and we resist because we do not deserve to be concurred or killed." said Relena

"What are your names?" asked Heero. When he didn't get a response he said, "Wufei, Trowa, Quatre? What did you learn?"

"The blonde one with braids calls her self, Sally Po." said Wufei

"The red head says her name is Catherine Bloom" said Trowa

"And the blonde one with strait hair says her name is Dorothy Catalonia" said Quatre

"What about these two?" asked Heero

"The other blonde one is their leader...her name is Relena, the other one I don't know." said Trowa. Hero walked over to Hildie, bent down, looked into her eyes, touched her shoulder and said, "What is your name girl?"

"Don't TOUCH her" said Relena, glaring at Heero. He glared back. Not taking his eyes off her. 

"Hildie...Hildie Schbaker (sp?)..." she responded. Causing Heero to stop looking at Relena and glare at Hildie. He stood up and said, "Take those four to a cell but leave this one here...everyone else is dismissed." Heero said. Hildie, Sally, Dorothy, and Catherine left leaving Heero and Relena alone. 

"What do you want?" asked Relena in a cold tone 

"You are the leader...you could be of some value to us." said Heero as he sat on a stool leaving Relena standing 

"How?" she asked 

"You can fight..., you know where the village is, and you can help the others to learn to trust us." 

"I'd rather die first...and besides...you know where the tribe is." she said 

"No...I don't" he said standing up 

"You...Romans...attacked our village 3 years ago...you nailed CHILDREN and the ELDERLY TO CROSSES!!!! Then you nailed our mother!" she said 

"We would never do such a thing...that's barbaric" he said with shock clearly written on his face. But it vanished just as it came. Relena noticed it though. 

"It is barbaric...but you did do it..." she said 

"Guards!" he said. The guards came. "Take her to a cell" then they left...'the mission...the one that my father went on...he left to murder those women...that's why there is constant battling between us...it was his fault...but I won't loose this war! Regardless of what he's done....' he thought over and over again. The moments he spent talking to Relena, went over and over threw his head...and for some reason...they couldn't stop thinking about it... 

************************************************************************************

**READ THIS AND YOU'LL UNDERSTAND BETTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
Some people that reviewed me made a few good points on what I wrote. It appears that I have some explaining to do...for one the last names of the girls are names of the gods that they pray to. You will learn more on that later. And that phrase ''he hits like a girl"...you have to understand that not everyone in the tribe can fight. Ok? Ok...review...and please no flames. Also I know that I misspelled a few words...so just 'bear' with me ^_^.-Sorrow.


	4. Prisoners A

**My World**

Disclaimers--blah blah blah

**_A/N_**- Ok...it appears I have some explaining to do...I know I haven't posted any chapters to this fic in a looooonnnnnng time. But!!!!! Here's the 4th chapter! FINALLY!! LOL...im so sorry ppl. I've had a major writers block on this fic. And I have so many these days that it just pisses me off!!! So...What I decided is that I need to finish at least 2 more stories before I add a new one to ff.net. So...without any further adieu...Here's chapter 4 of the fic "My World"!!! OH and this chapter is REALLY SHORT!!!!!! Just to let you know ^_~

************************************************************************************

Chapter4-Prisoners

"GET IN THERE!!!!!!!!!" screamed a Roman guard as he shoved her into a cell, and slammed the bar door shut.. The force of the shove caused Relena to hit her head against a wall, making it bleed. She lifted one hand up to her head, feeling the oozy substance coming from it. Relena then looked around in what was now her 'temporary home'. Four brick walls screamed at her. Madness was in these walls. 'Ack!!! What's that smell....' she thought as she brought her bloody hand to her nose. She started searching for the location of the vile odor. What her nose brought her to, was enough to make her vomit. A deep whole, filled with the waste of the cell's previous visitors. But that wasn't what made her vomit. What made her vomit was that there was a corpse sitting right next to the whole with maggots and worms weaving in and out of the body's head. 

"Oh dear merciful Lord...I do hope we get out of this soon..." said Relena silently to herself.

"What?? Who said that?" asked a quiet voice in the cell next to her.

"HILDIE?? Is that you?" asked Relena as she ran up to the bars. "Where are you?" she asked again. 

"I think I'm next to you girl...Look to your left!" said Hildie as she held out her hand waiving it to her friend. 

"Oh...I see your hand...What about the others?" she asked again.

"Sally!! Cathy!! Dor!!! Come out here! Its Relena!" Hildie half yelled half whispered. Just then, all 3 girls went to the bars of their cells. Catherine was in the middle cell across from Relena while Sally was across from Hildie's and to the right of Cathy, was Dorothy's. 

"Are you guys ok?" asked Relena tenderly.

"We're ok...What was wrong with you Relli?? or should i say 'mother' now?" asked Dorothy jokingly.

"haha...funny Dorothy....Well...It appears that I have a cell mate...By the looks of it, he's been in here for quite amount of time. I wonder what he did..." said Relena as she cocked her head to the side examining the half decomposed body. 

"Eww..." said Catherine with her nose wrinkled up in disgust. "That's gross Relli."

Relena just smirked at the look on one of her child-hood friend's faces. "Ok..enough with the chit-chat. What we need to do is figure out a plan so we can escape! Dorothy, your the only one of us who can come up with a plan to escape prisonry. (A/N-I know that's not a word but...oh well! Deal!) That will actually work. Now THINK!!!" 

"Okok...think Dor. Think!" she said to herself. Suddenly, a loud creek grabbed their attention. The large wooden door at the end of the cell barracks opened to reveal a heavy built man staring them all down. The man ran his hand through his white/blondish hair. He had a scary hungry look in his eyes. Some of the girls shrank back into the shadows, hoping NOT to be noticed. Relena and Catherine stayed up at the bars with their fists clenched around them in anger. 

"Well well well...our new prisoners are women....How fun.." said the man as he walked passed them and turned around.

"I'll be your prison keeper...you object to anything I do or anything I say...I'll kill you. Understand?" he asked with a devious look in his blood red eyes.

"Well prisoners....your first helping of food." he said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, 5 more guards came in with wooden tray's in their hands. "Drop them!" said the man in a commanding voice. "If you want to eat, you'll have to beg...and eat off of the floor." he said as he kicked some food into Relena's cell. She growled at him in anger. She brought her arms up to the bars and hit them hard.

"Oh...look boys...a feisty one....I know I'll have fun with you." said the man with an evil smirk. Relena winced at the thought.

"I'd rather rot." she said back at him.

"hmm...you may end up so by the time we finish with you." he said as he walked up to the cell. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "but...not today. Now what kind of hosts would we be if we didn't allow you at least a few days of rest." he then backed away smiling at her and walked out of the cell barracks with the guards behind him.

"Yuck..." she said as she shuddered.

"Nice handling Relena...I know I would have hit him. But then again...I'd get hurt." said Dorothy with a playful smile.

"Ugh...Now...about our plan-" Relena was cut off by the sound of a dog barking. "What the hell?" she asked as she walked over to the little window. She reached up with her hands to grasp the bars. Then she hoisted herself up so she could see what was going on. Dark red eyes met with sparkling blue. "ARROW!!" she whispered in delight. The wolf barked in acknowledgement. "Shhhh....Arrows....quiet. The guards might hear you!" she yelled. The half grown pup wined at what she said. It then tilted its head up revealing a small leather pouch attached to its neck. Relena opened it. 

_Relena;  
We send this letter to you in hopes that you are still alive to receive it. Mage says that you are still alive. She looked into Arrow's mind with her magic. She says that he believed you were and that he could sense your smell in the wind. We have located the camp you have been held captive in. We wait for your command in the hills for a rescue mission. We all hope your alive. ---Shantandre _

"Yes!! Dorothy...It looks like we have a change in plans. The tribe has found us. They're in the hills that boarder the area." said Relena in relief. 

"Good...we still need to stay for a while. They need to think we've lost hope. 3 days should be perfect." she said back. 

"Ok...Arrow!! Come." Relena said as she reached for his neck. She found a pen and a piece of blank paper. She wrote the command in plain neat lettering. "_3 days..." _She then put the letter in the small pouch around Arrow's neck. "Toka!!" she yelled to him. The wolf ran off into the hills as his master commanded.

"It looks as though Dorothy....you wont have to think up a plan at all..." said Catherine with a giggle.

"Thank the god Catalonia for that one hun. He's always looking down on me that's for sure." she said with a sigh.

"Now...All we have to do...Is wait." said Sally as she kneeled on the cold hard floor.

"Easier said than done." Hildie grunted to herself.


	5. PrisonersB

**My World**

Disclaimers: yadda yadda yadda...

A/N- uh....hehe i donno...LMAO

*****************************************************************************************

**Chapter 5- Prisoners-A**

The sun shined through the bared windows and its soft rays woke the gold haired one with a silent, naturally shake. 

"Uh...." she moaned as she stretched. She took a deep breath of the musty air and started to cough. "Uh..." she said again as she stood up unwillingly. "Wake up guys..." she said softly as she rubbed her head. when no one answered she repeated herself. "Wake up guys" she said a little louder. Only shuffling was heard and then it stooped to feed the silence. "I SAID WAKE UP!!" she yelled. 

"WHAT?!?!" screamed Hildie as she jumped upright at her friends yell. When she realized what was going on, she moaned and fell back onto the dirt. "Relena...you didn't have to yell like that." she said as she covered her head with her left arm.

"Yah I know...not all of us are early risers hun..." said Sally as she stood and leaned on the bars. 

"I could kill you for waking me up! If it weren't for these stupid bars..." said Dorothy groggily as she threw a rock at the bars, it rolled into the hallway and in front of Relena's stall.

"Oh I'm sooo sorry Ms. Dorothy. Please, will you EVER forgive me?" said Relena sweetly as she bent down and picked up the rock and fiddled with it in the palm of her hand.

"*snort* Don't quit your day job Ms. Relena" said Dorothy with a smirk.

"And that would be what exactly?" she asked "Queen Mother of our tribe?" Said Relena with a smile.

"Yah what's left of it." said Catherine as she threw dirt at the stone wall that was in front of her. The side of her body was facing the bars as she sat down and leaned against one wall. Everyone looked upset at that point from what she said.

"Yah well we cant linger long in the past...there's still the future to look forward to." said Relena encouragingly. 

"What future? If we don't get out of here then there is no future to look forward to." said Hildie 

"But our sisters are going to get us out hun..." said Sally as she sat on her on her feet, with her feet on the dirt ground.

"Yes but thats IF they get here and IF they can get us out." she said back.

"Honestly Hildie, you always think of the worst" said Dorothy.

:"Yah but that's because you should always expect the worst before you jump to conclusions and expect the best. You might be disappointed. Besides Dorothy, isn't that what Catalonia preached?" she asked 

"Its easier preached than practiced." snorted Dorothy under her breath. Suddenly the door swung open and heavy foot steps were heard. Each of the girls stood up and leaned on the bars to see who it was that just entered. When they saw the red eyed light haired man, they all sighed.

"Aww...dissappointed that it wasn't someone that would set you free? Aww...what a pity. I never did introduce myself did I? My name is Dilandou, but you may call me 'Master', or 'God.' You'll be screaming it by the time I'm finished with you..." he then turned to Relena. "In pain...or in pleasure..." he said as he licked his lips. Relena winced and looked at the evilness that he held in his eyes. And now for your breakfast..." he said as he snapped his fingers. Five guards came up and gave the food to the girls Dilandou though, took one tray and brought it to Relena. "Hungry?" he asked her. She didn't say anything. She only crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Dilandou then reached into her cell, and pulled on her top, causing her to be pushed against the bars. His hands moved down her chest, and onto her waste so she couldn't move. 

"Get off." she commanded.

"Oh but you didnt say please..." he said as he leaned in and licked her neck.

She shuddered in disgust "Please.." 

"Call me master...Great godly master..." he said as he kissed her cheek and smelled her scent. 

"Great Godly Master...get off..." she said again

"hm...no.." he said as he brought his hand further down and grabbed her ass. Suddenly the heavy wooden door opened up with a long squeak and footsteps were heard. 

"Dilandou...enough." said a cold voice. Dilandou suddenly sneered and dropped the tray onto the floor, and walked out.

"Well well well...We have more visitors." said Catherine sarcastically.

"Have our fairy godfathers come to set us free?" said Sally as she gripped one hand to the rusted bars, and the other one on her hip. Relena looked forward at the 5 men as she rubbed her neck, trying to rid herself of her disgust.

"Sorry to disappoint ya' ladies." said the man with the long braid named Duo.

"Aww...and I was really looking forward to being whisked away by prince charming." said Hildie with a sly look.

"And I was looking forward to slipping on your glass slipper Cinderella." he said with a wink. Hildie just sneered back at him.

"We came for some information." said one of the five.

"And what might that be exactly?" asked Relena coyly

"Where are the other tribes?" asked the piercing blue eyed leader.

"I don't know." she said sharply. He then walked to her and leaned his head forward so that it was just inches away from hers. She felt his warm breath on her face and shivers went down her back.

"Oh....I think you do.." he said huskily.

"And what makes you think that?" she asked softly back to him

"Because I can see it in your eyes...and all over your face..." he said as he caressed her cheek. Suddenly, reality crept back into Relena's head and she realized what was going on. She then jerked her head back suddenly and glared coolly at him.

"And even if I did know...What makes you think I'm going to tell _you_?"

"Oh you will..." he said as he pulled back from the bars. "trust me on that one.." he then gave her one last intimidating look which to his surprise, she held, then he turned away and walked back out the doors.

"Looks like our three days are going to be a real Bitch." said Dorothy as she sighed.

"Ugh...I know..." said Relena as she sat down and ate her 'slop' "With my luck i'll get food poisoning before we get out of here..." she said as she poured some of the messy food off her spoon and back into the tray.

"hahha yah I hear ya' girl." said Hildie as she laughed. Relena just smirked at her childhood friend. 

"Yah know...If I had to do this all over again, I cant think of anyone else to go through this with than you guys."

"Oh gee...thanks Relli..." said Dorothy sarcastically

"Welcome!" yelled Relena brightly

"hmm" she laughed "I still cant wait to get out of here..." said Dorothy

"Yah i know...Same here..." said Catherine.

************************************************************************************

OMG that took forever!! thank god its done....ok REVIEW TIME!!!!!! The next chapter is going to be FUN...it'll be called "Seduction" oh and don't worry! Dilandou wont do anything to Relena, I'll make sure of that! ^_~ -Sorrow


	6. Entrancement and the History of the Amaz...

**My World**

A/N: hahaa...wow...it's been one hell of a long ass time! I'm so sorry peeps for the delay in writing this thing. And I promise this chapter will be extra long because of your devoted wait. I don't know exactly where I'm going with this but I'm gunna take it one line at a time. So, read and enjoy! Spring Break is finally here! 

Oh, btw, I'm making **Heero a Senior Commander instead of a General**...it just works better. So all of the other guys are commanders themselves with their own little fleets. Make sense? You'll see whose the General in this chapter...;-) 

********************************************************************************** 

Chapter 6: Entrancement and the History of the Amazons

She stared down at the soupy broth that lay on the ground before her. Her fingers grazed against the blue designs of the ceramic bowl as she gazed at her reflection in the foggy water. Two misty eyes danced and shined through its reflection as if the woman knew something that the world will never know. Using her left hand, she gripped at the wooden spoon that sat next to the bowl, and dipped it into the water, the ripples hiding her reflection from view. Slowly, she brought the spoon up to her pink lips and sucked its contents off the wood and into her dry mouth. She could feel the warm liquid travel down her throat and hit her stomach with a kick. 

"I hope you're enjoying this," spoke a deep voice from across the room. 

"Oh believe me, I am," she responded as she lifted her head up to look at her jailor. Ice blue clashed with dark, and without breaking contact; she lifted another spoonful to her lips and nursed it as if she were a child sucking on its mother's milk. With his arms still folded across his chest he smirked at her; somewhat amused by her presence. 

"I'm glad." 

"Oh really? So do I make you happy?" she asked as she put her arms on the floor behind her and leaned back as if offering herself to him. "You don't seem like a very happy person." He grunted in response and she smiled. Her lips turned upwards as she flashed him her pearly white teeth and his eyes darted straight to her mouth. He found her undeniable attractive and yet extremely unobtainable. His eyes wandered from her mouth to her slightly frizzy hair. It was long and was a little further down than mid back and curled inwards. How he longed to run his fingers through that silky field of wheat. 

"How long are you going to keep this up?" she asked him as she leaned forward. Her arms which were placed behind her, rested on her folded lap. 

"Keep what up?" he asked her, leaning father back into his wood chair. 

She peered at him through her rusted bars. "Oh...I don't know..." she sighed as she cocked her head and rested it on her left hand. "Watching me while I eat. Keeping me locked up behind bars?" 

He blinked at her. "Well," he started; there was a short pause. "How long are you going to keep this up?" 

She lifted her head up and her back straightened. "Excuse me?" 

"Where are the other tribes Relena?" 

"I told you, I don't know," she said as she glared at him. 

"Bullshit, I know you know. Now tell me," he commanded her. 

"Even if I did know," she started as she stood up and gripped at the bars. "Why would I _ever_ tell _you_?" 

He stood up and walked to the gate, grabbing her hands that grinded against the rusted steel. "Because I'm you're only way out of here, and If you don't tell me, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other than you think," he whispered huskily. She snorted, turned around, walked to her bowl and sat. Her hands grabbed the blue ceramic and brought it to her face to sip the remaining soup. Heero smirked once again and turned to walk back to his chair on the other side of the small room. His feet sluggishly brushed across the floor creating a deep hallow sound. He sat down in the chair and it creaked loudly as he leaned back and once again crossed his arms over his chest. 

**************************************************************************************** 

A sweet tangy flavor pounded against his tongue as he chewed on the small fruit in his mouth. This man was completely relaxed, laying back on a futon with his hands under his head, as a dark haired Italian lady held grape vines above his head, feeding him one grape at a time as she partially sat on the chair. He listened silently as a young girl played the harp. Her bony hands plucked softly against each strong string, creating a heavenly sound. The strong scent of sweet ripe fruit, the taste of the grape's tang, and the plucking of the harp created an almost euphoric experience as his senses were overwhelmed. 

"I trust you rested well," said the woman as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. Her tongue darting out and tasted the sweet fruit on his lips as her left hand played with his blonde stringy hair. 

The man moaned slightly into her mouth and whispered against her lips, "What would I do without you Lucretsia?" His blue eyes met her chocolate brown ones. 

"Shrivel up and die in your lonely misery, I'm sure, my lord," she said as she leaned down once again to kiss his soft lips, only to pull away when he spoke to her once again. 

"Yes, and this is why I thank God every day for your presence; so that I will not 'shrivel up and die,' as you say, in my lonely desert heart." Lucretsia smiled at him and moved her body so that she could place the grape vines back onto the silver platter that laid on a wood stand. Looking back at him, she pushed him over some and laid next to him with her arm draped across his chest. His hand immediately darted out and caressed her soft shoulder, in a lover's caress. 

The man's booming voice spoke out in a fierce command to the young girl with the harp. "Leave us." With one last pluck, she bowed and scampered out of the room. 

"Zechs..." moaned Lucretsia as she placed her right leg over her lover's waste and rested her head in the crook of his neck. 

"Hmm?" he quietly asked her with his eyes still shut and his hands still dancing across her arm. 

"When are you going to ask me to marry you? We've been lovers for the past two years. When will you make it official?" she asked innocently as her brown eyes glanced up to his face. His body tensed and his hand stopped its waltz on her arm. He opened his mouth to answer her, but as soon as he did a soldier pushed open the doors and strode his way over to the two. Zechs silently thanked god for the diversion but also cursed the man for his interruption. He sat up and stood to his feet to greet the soldier. The man clicked his heels together and bowed. 

"General Marquees," the man classified. 

Zechs bowed back and questioned, "Yes soldier?" 

"I have news from Senior Commander Yuy, sir," he said as he pulled out a parchment of paper and unraveled it. He then began to read the paper out loud. "The battle against the Amazon tribe Sosqua in the outer skirts of Greece was successful. The Amazons retreated and we were able to obtain five captives: Dorothy Catalonia, Catherine Bloom, Marian Chang, Hilde Shildabaker, and Relena Peacecraft. We have begun interrogation as to acquire where the other tribes are, but we have yet received any information. We await your command sir, to as what we will do with these captives. Signed, Senior Commander Heero Yuy." the soldier then rolled the parchment back up and handed it to his General. Zechs skimmed the paper one more time and froze at one name in particular. _Peacecraft..._he thought to himself. _Could it be..?_ Tearing his attention away from the name, he acknowledged the soldier in front of him with a tone of authority in his voice. 

"Give Senior Commander Yuy my message personally. Tell him I'm on my way." 

"Yes sir!" said the soldier as he once again clicked his heels and bowed, turning away from the couple and retreating through the doors. Zechs sighed and walked to the futon and sat heavily next to his lover. He grabbed her knee through her deep purple dress. The gold rope brushed against his hand. 

"Pack your things Lucretsia," he instructed her as he stood up once again and walked to a box that sat against the window. He opened it and pulled out a long piece of parchment, filled with hundreds of different names. Rolling it up nicely, he stuck it under his belt and turned to look at her with his blue eyes twinkling. "We're going to Greece." 

**************************************************************************************** 

"Eat." the man instructed a woman. "I know you must be hungry. There's no need to use manners while you're with me," he said as he motioned to her forking her chicken in small bites while he engrossed his face with his hands. 

"Unlike you," she started as she placed her fork down on her plate. "I don't need to be a slob while I eat, even though I'm an Amazon 'savage,'" she spat at him. At her words, he paused and placed his meat back onto the plate; wiping his hands on the cloth napkin that lay in his lap. _At least he used a napkin.. _She thought wryly. 

"I never called you a savage Hilde." 

"You didn't have to Duo. I know what you think, just as I know what every other Roman thinks." She said as she shifted her eyes to her hands that were placed on her knees. 

"And what's that?" 

She sighed as she looked back up into his violet eyes. "Just because I live in a mud hut rather than large palaces carved from stone, doesn't make me any less than a person Duo!" she cried as she slammed her hands onto the table. 

"I never thought you were any less of a person than me!" he exclaimed as he stood up from his chair. They were currently in his quarters, eating at the table that was painstakingly set just for the two of them to have dinner. 

"..Then why won't you let me go home?" she asked him as a tear slid down her cheek. Duo sighed and walked over to her, griping her shoulders before engulfing her into a hug. 

"You got to believe me Hil when I say I want to. I just cant though. Not until we get the orders from the General." he breathed into her hair. 

"And what if the General orders you to kill me Duo? What then?" she whispered with her head resting against his shoulder. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. 

"I would never let that happen," he breathed silently. "The past two days I've known you have been the best two days of my life. I love your wit and spunk. I feel something for you...I don't know what it is, but it's there." he whispered against her lips before brushing his against hers. She sighed and gripped his shoulders for support and strength. 

**************************************************************************************** 

A high-pitched cry echoed through the holding block. This cry, however, wasn't the type of cry you would normally hear from a human being. This cry was the cry of metal. The clashing and sparking of it as it was brutally beaten by rocks. 

"Stupid." mumbled a figure as she tossed another rock at the rusting bars before her. "Stupid cell...Stupid Romans...stupid freaking rocks." she said louder as she brutally threw the cold, hard chunk of earth against the bars. She let out a frustrated growl and pounded her fists into the dirt. In the previous day, the Romans had decided to separate her and her fellow sisters from each other, insisting that there was some sort of conspiracy being planned. In agitation, the woman hit the ground harder underneath her and closed her eyes. She took several deep breaths to try to calm her nerves, however, nothing seemed to be working. She could hear the faint mumbles of her leader and one of the Romans in the distance. She didn't like how it sounded; and she'd be damned before she talked to a Roman civilly. 

"Aren't you a little old to be throwing temper tantrums?" someone asked. The woman opened her eyes and looked up at a blonde figure squatting behind the bars, dressed in his red armor. He peered at her with his crystal blue eyes as if he was contemplating something, or trying to solve a puzzle. 

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. You can never be too old to throw temper tantrums," she huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And in this case, I feel as if I have a right to considering I'm being held against my will." She glared at him with her sharp blue eyes as she peered between her blonde strands. 

"In that case, by all means. Please continue." He said with a smirk. In agitation, the woman picked up a large rock and threw it at his face. Unfortunately for her, it bounced off the cell bars, hit the ground with a soft thump, and rolled back to sit in front of her feet. She did catch, however, how he jumped back. Unconsciously trying to avoid the rock's sharp edges. 

"I guess I deserved that...," he said as he brushed off his uniform. "I did tell you to continue didn't I, Dorothy?" he said with a gentle and kind smirk. 

This Amazon though didn't like this smirk in the slightest. How dare he smirk at her with such kindness, after fighting her, caging her, keeping her from home against her will; even though there's not much of a home left to go to. And he, that damn Roman, has the right to smirk at HER!?! "As a matter of fact you did deserve it, and I'm not sorry that I did so," she snapped back at him. 

"Who ever mentioned you being sorry?" he asked her. She growled at him. 

"Listen Roman-" 

"Quatre, _please_. No need for formalities dear." he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"_Roman_, I don't know what the hell your up to or why exactly is it that you and your damn country have to invade every god damn tribe from here to the north pole, and at the moment I really don't care, but don't you have something better to do than to just be standing there? And how about letting me go?!" she screamed. 

"As a matter of fact. You're right Dorothy. I do have something better to do." he said as he uncrossed his arms and pinned them to his side, bowing with politeness. "Good day Ms. Catalonia." He smiled at her once more, and sharply turned his body and walked away. She growled in frustration as she listened to the thumping of his feet in the hallway grow fainter and fainter; until she could not hear them any more at all. Dorothy closed her eyes and mumbled to herself several times: 

"One more day.." 

**************************************************************************************** 

Catherine considered herself extremely lucky. Not that luck had anything to do with her situation. If anything, being held hostage in a Roman camp was extremely unlucky. But she did, however, find it lucky that she managed to convince one of the Roman guards to grant Marian and herself access to the garden...with the proper supervision of two Roman guards of course. She sighed in content as the wind blew back her straight red strands. She looked at Marian as she created a crown of flowers. She tied each end tightly together, creating a link, and added several more to where she saw fit.

Catherine smirked and her blue eyes shut tightly as she lifted her face to the heavens and allowed the sun to gently kiss her with its warm rays. She had always enjoyed days like this back home. She could still remember the smell of the trees and the feel of the warm earth against her legs, even though she was now currently sitting on a rough, jagged, and cold rock. Taking in a deep breath, she lay back on the stone and opened her sapphire eyes to the sky above her. She began making out shapes in the clouds, some resembling deer, while others resembled owls and foxes. She closed her eyes once more and listened to the world around her. She took in every chirp and bark from the animals. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't concentrate her senses on her Roman guard. She knew he was somewhere out here, however, she hadn't figured out where. 

On some level, Catherine considered that it was quite odd that a garden was in the middle of a Roman army camp, but as one observed the surrounding walls, it was blatantly obvious, that this large and daunting building was once a castle of some type, and she imagined tons of women gathering and playing in this very garden without any troubles, and most importantly, without any men. Sighing, Catherine brought her hand up to her neck, and gripped at the large sapphire and steel necklace; letting her hands caress the cool metal as it drooped across her chest. It's cool smooth structure tickled her fingers as she brushed by them, and then shocked her as if she was burned when her fingers met the warm soft skin of her chest. After letting her hands linger over the swell of her breasts she moved them to the hem of her traditional strapless deerskin gear. With her free hand, she fingered the end of her clothing that met her leg at mid thigh. The hand that was once on her breast traveled downwards and flattened itself against her stomach. Her reddish-brown dress rippled against every move of her hand. Continuing downward, she felt her cool black leather belt. The belt itself somehow resembled a weapon. It was laced with steel and swirled patterns decorated it as the thin strap of her waste traveled downwards into a large upside down triangle. Suddenly, she removed her hand from her belt and brought it back to the swell of her breasts, and let her hand slip down it's curved valley underneath the fabric of her garb. Gripping at something that scraped against her fingers, she pulled at the round, stiff object until it completely revealed itself to the open world. With her eyes still shut, she brought the object to her lips, and gently placed her them around it, blowing slightly, and moving her fingers over the small holes. Music filled the once almost silent garden, and flowed like a river through the air. Marian started swaying and humming along as the wind tasseled her black hair in front of her face. 

"I'm guessing that is how you managed to get that passed us," said a deep voice. Catherine immediately forgot about her music, and sat up quickly, opening her eyes to whomever voiced their terminology. 

Marian stopped her humming and stopped tying flowers together as she looked up and glared at the two guards before her. Resting her eyes on the figure sitting against the tree, she tensed her jaw as if chewing with difficulty, and opened her mouth to speak. "What?" 

"Her instrument" he said as he pointed to the wooden flute still in Catherine's hand. He then brought his hand back to his chest and patted the metal armor. Trowa looked closely at Catherine and decided spontaneously to have a conversation with her. "Do you often carry it with you?" She brought the flute in front of her, and inspected its carved features and toyed with the feathers that hung from the end. 

"Yes." 

"Why?" he asked her as gazed sharply with his intense green eyes. Marian glanced her black eyes back and forth between her red headed sister and the man who attempted to talk to her. Unexpectedly, the other man, Wufei, sat down in front of her, and stared at her as if inspecting a chipped piece of glass. 

"It brings me luck." Catherine responded. It was obvious, threw her tone, that this female Amazon did not want to speak with him at the moment, or perhaps, not at all. 

"Why is that?" Trowa persisted. She tore her eyes away from her contraption to give her guard a piercing look. 

"Are you always this nosy?" she snapped. 

"Are you always this bitchy?" he retorted. 

Catherine glared at him and brought her eyes down to her folded lap. "If you're asking if I'm this untrusting with people I first meet, including men, and especially Romans, then yes, I am always this bitchy." 

"Why don't you trust me?" he questioned. When she looked sharply up at him, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh," he commented. "Right. That." A long agonizing silence followed for several minutes. Neither one spoke to each other in fear of breaking the already fragile tension. Bravery, however, overcome one of the occupants of the garden quickly. 

"Our tribal mother gave us each a gift when we became of age. Each gift was special, and to unique to each individual in our tribe. Relena, the tribal heir and most pure Amazon, received the crystal crown and staff of light, Sarriah. These two pieces are said to bring light to even the darkest of places, and are considered to be the most valued possessions in all of Greece. 

Dorothy, the most vengeful of us all, received a black sward, carefully carved resembling that of King Tatanu's golden one, which turned black when his wife murdered him. I received the headdress of tongue, which allows me to speak and understand any language, not that I need it of course because I was born with this talent. See this stone that rests against my forehead?" Trowa and Wufei nodded and Wufei motioned with his hands for Marian to continue. "Hilde, the most resourceful and genuine of the sisters, was given a replica of the golden ring presumably worn by the god Schildabeaker on her journey to flush the earth in green. We the Amazon people, are named after Tatanu and his queen's daughters; the demigods. Catherine was given a marvelous set of knives. Her aim is incomparable to anyone. Her sister...Julia, received that flute," said Marian as she pointed to the wooden flute that Catherine played with in her hand. Her red strands collapsed over her shoulders as her head bowed in remorse. "Julia was her blood sister, not her tribal sister." Marian paused and smiled sadly when Catherine spoke up

"She was kidnapped by Romans when I was five. I still remember her playing every night..." she sighed and kissed the wooden frame of the instrument. 

Trowa stood from his sitting position and straightened his back, giving him a much more deadly and large look than that of what he had while he was sitting. "I'm very sorry for your loss Catherine.." he said as he walked to the walk she was sitting on and placed his form next to her. "If you would, could you tell me about this King Tatanu?" Catherine smiled genuinely and turned her head to tell him the tale. 

"Relena tells this story often, and I'm afraid that I can not tell it as well as she can. After all, when she became heir, she saw our history with her own eyes." 

"How?" asked Trowa with a puzzled look. "How could she actually witness your history?" 

"When she drank the blood of the beast, she took a bite of the poison leaf Danza. Apparently it is poison to us mortals; and only a true heir can survive its poison. If the person survives it, the gods allow the mortal to view what has passed and glimpse at what is to come. When the ritual is complete, and she becomes the next mother; or high priestess, she will be able to associate with the gods themselves, and forever be blessed by them." 

Trowa pursed his lips together in thought. Being logical, and living in a civilized country, he did not believe in such things as magic. "Well, tell me the story any way." 

"Well, legend tells us that Tatanu was once a great god that ruled over our home land. As a young man he fell in love with a mortal woman, whose name was Marianna. Unfortunately for the two, it was strictly forbidden that a god associates himself with mortals; but out of his love for this woman, he married her in secret. This secret, however, one day was let lose, and Tatanu's mother, the moon goddess, bestowed upon Marianna a curse. 

This curse revealed itself in time, when they decided to create a family. His wife, Marianna bore him hundreds of daughters, thus creating the Amazon people, but she was unable to bear him sons." Catherine paused and looked at Marian, allowing her to continue the story for her. 

"Tatanu became bitter and threatened to kill Marianna if she continued to to bear him daughters. Sweet Marianna never believed him until the day he actually attempted to murder her. 

Not wanting their queen and mother to be killed, the Amazons threw over the king and stole his golden sward. Taking this weapon and giving it to their mother, our queen killed her husband, and the gold sward that gripped at her hand, turned black like their love had. Dropping the sward, Queen Marianna screamed, and it is said that the scream that fell from her lips was so horrendous that she turned to stone. Her daughters carved a large temple out of the eastern mountain and placed her figure there, trying to revive her with their godly magic. Unfortunately, their attempts failed, causing Marianna to relive her last day nightly, even though there is no sward that she grips, and there is no man that she kills. 

The temple in which she rests is lush with flowers and several streams of water that pop out of the stone ground. The temple is dark, and it seems almost impossible that life could grow there, but it is said that Queen Marianna's mouth, which forever remains open in it's scream, gives light and is thus our sun. Each night, when the sun sets, Marianna turns to stone once again." 

Trowa and Wufei sat quietly for several moments contemplating the information they had just received. Marian smiled at Catherine, who smirked back and brought the flute to her lips, and began retelling her haunting tale of lost love in the form of music. 

****************~************************~***************************~***************** 

**A/N: **HEYY! LOL SORRY UMM ABOUT THE "SHORT" DELAY. I was going to make this chapter continue further, but I got tired of writing this. The next chapter will be a surprise...and THAT will be titled "Seduction" heh. I would appreciate your predictions as to what is going to happen when "SeXy Zechsy" joins the picture. I like hearing your comments. I started writing this chapter over spring break...sometime last week, and I got a mental block. :-(. 

I'm trying to get back into teh swing of things, as in trying to update all of my fics. Heh...it's proving more difficult than i thought. 

About the last little scene between Catherine and Trowa and Marian and Wufei, I was origionally going to have that Trowa and Catherine's section, but it spanned over three pages and I'm just like...eh...maybe i should just combine the two little thingies to make one little thingy so i can be done with this chapter!!! so yeah, if you see any mistakes, go ahead and tell me I appreciate your input. 

Ok...I cant think of anything else to say. OH YEAHH! Since I feel that my writing is a bit different in the earlier chapter than it is now, I'll probably get around to reposting those...because, well frankly they kinda suck. 

SO! OK!!! review!!!

3 - Nicole (Sorrow)


End file.
